Triwizard Mash Up!
by Destructo13
Summary: What if characters from other movies and shows entered the Triwizard Tourament, read and find out! and yes this is a multiple crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first chapter of my new series. I don't own anything and please review but no flames. **

Chapter 1: the task BEGINS

A few days before the TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT, in a room in the ministry of magic, the organizers were trying to make the completion more popular. Several ideas were already put up but were all rejected.

"Why don't we add a few explosions into the tasks?" exclaimed one of the organizers. Everyone disagreed with the idea saying it would be too dangerous for the contestants.

"How about we add a few characters from other media and shows?" another one suggested. This time everyone agreed and they got to deciding who should appear.

**Several days later:**

Everyone in Hogwarts was bustling for a seat in the stands ready for the first task of the TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT. A few minutes later everyone was settled and ready for the first contestant, including the dragon.

One boy in the crowd was especially exited but kept of hearing his weird noise, "Do you hear that noise?" He asked his friend and strangely, his friend did to.

The noise got louder and louder until the whole cheer of the arena got drowned out by it.

The boy looked up and saw a blip in the sky and was going to comment on it when instantly it shot into the arena and landed with a bump. It was a purple, circular spaceship looking thing with pods on either side. The cockpit slowly opened up with steam rolling out and out came a small green boy with red eyes and antennae.

A person in the crowd started to giggle, and soon the whole area was laughing at the boy.

"SILENCE!" he cried "you pitiful humans will not laugh at ZIM or else I will DESTROY YOU! You will bow, BOW BEFORE ZIM!

Suddenly he noticed the dragon and yelled "AHA! So it is you that is in the way of me destroying this pitiful planet!

_Flashback: _

The organizers are sitting at Zim's table with Gir serving them waffles, trying to get him to join the Tournament.

"So let me get this straight," He questioned there is a big lizardy thing that is standing in my way for world domination?" The organizers nodded, "And I have to defeat and get a golden egg weapon so I can enslave all of you?" again the organizers nodded, "THEN I WILL DO IT! No one get in the way of ZIM!"

_End Flashback_

Zim quickly pulled a laser gun and shot it but sadly it just bounced off the dragon's hard skin. His mouth fell open and he muttered "Oh oh, looks like it's time for plan B!" The dragon started to attack but using his pack. Zim climbed up some rocks and avoided it. Then he grabbed something from behind his back and jumped onto the dragons head. He then stuck the item on its face, it was a pig mask. The crowd and dragon were confused, why did he do that?

Instantly Zim called "GIR COME GET THE PIG!"

All of a sudden the rock wall of the arena blasted apart and standing there was a small robot with a wild look on its face. "COME HERE PIGGY" he screamed, blasting toward the dragon. The creatures eyes went wide and it started to scramble away from the crazed robot. Sadly the dragon was to slow and Gir caught up to it.

Meanwhile Zim was calmly walking towards the egg, grabbed it, and then brought it to his voot cruiser. He then called Gir (who had the dragon in a death grip) and gloated, "I will see you all next time I do one of these pitiful challenges for WORLD DOMINATION! Goodbye." The cockpit of his voot then closed and it blasted off. The crowd was silent for a moment and then began to call for the next contestant to come.

**Well how was it? I am also thinking of having Zim appear in the second task so give me your feedback. Also I would like you to review and vote on who should appear next. The choices are: Gandalf, Godzilla, Cadence from Phinius and Ferb (sorry if I spelled that incorrectly), Perry the Platypus, Darth Vader, and any transformer you can think of. Also I am open to suggestions so please review and tell me who should be the next vict.. I mean contestant, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I and sorry that this wasn't uploaded sooner but I had a lot of tests in school and after it ended I went to Bermuda so sorry for making you wait and I still don't own anything in this story and since there was a tie between Gandalf and Darth Vader I had a brain wave for Gandalf so I decided to do him first and Darth Vader second. Enjoy **

Chapter 2: a fiery encounter.

The announcer stood up to the podium nervous about what he was about to tell the crowd, he hoped that they would take the news that he just heard well.

"Ahem," he coughed, I am sorry to say that since the dragon is still recovering from trauma because of the last battle, we have to use a magical creature called a balrog instead. On another note I hear the next competitor has some experience with these creatures so this should be interesting.

The announcer stepped back and waved his wand. A chasm in the rocks slowly opened up and up in chains rose a balrog on a platform. When the creature saw the crowd it let out a mighty roar and the ground around it started to fall apart until it left a narrow bridge to the gate out of the arena. The crowd looked on in shock until someone noticed the gate opening and someone walking out.

It was a man in a white robe that carried both a sword and a staff. He had a sort of powerful air radiating from him that made a few people shudder. It was in fact, Gandalf the white. He and the balrog both walked onto the bridge and the fiery monster roared at him and had a look that said "Oh great, not this guy again". In return Gandalf shot a lightning bolt at him. The balrog reeled back from the blast and spit fire Gandalf who was ready and created a shield to block it.

Meanwhile professor Snape was scolding some Griffindor kids about cheering to loud and about to deduct 10000000 points when out of the blue, one of Gandalf's stray lightning bolts came out of the blue and struck him, lighting him up like a light bulb. Then a rather frazzled and electrocuted Snape, fainted. The kids cheered even louder after that.

Gandalf concentrated for a moment and then shot a fire ball past the balrog which snickered a bit when it got hit on the head with a magical blimp which Gandalf just shot down with the writing, "Tired of head injuries, then send a letter to haggles head protecting spells and we will get you one right away for a small price!" (the irony is terrible)

"This battle has gone on for long enough," yelled Gandalf "and just for the sake of saying it, YOU SHALL NOT, PASS!" He then banged his staff on the bridge and created a shockwave.

The balrog thought "oh no not again" before the bridge broke under it and the creature fell into the chasm. Gandalf started to walk towards the egg while the balrog thought "It's not over yet" and tried to use his whip to bring Gandalf with him. Sadly for the balrog Gandalf sidestepped the whip and said, "sorry, I'm not falling for the same trick twice" and the Balrog fell to a certain doom (again).

The white wizard held up his staff and made the egg levitate to him, he then walked out of the stadium without a word.

The crowd cheered for Gandalf very loudly and greatly anticipated the next challenger.

**Hello again I just wanted to say thanks for reading and please vote for the next competitor, the choices are (and votes)**

**Godzilla: 0**

**Cadence from Phinius and Ferb (sorry if I spelled that incorrectly): 0**

**Perry the Platypus: 0**

**Darth Vader: 1**

**Spongebob: 0**

**Master Chief (maybe Johnson to): 0**


End file.
